


Let Me Hold Your Hand

by ernstie



Series: modern high school hernst [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Mordern AU, as always, basically cute boyfriends, cute Ernst who wants the best, hernst, jealous hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernstie/pseuds/ernstie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short high school au where hernst are adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hold Your Hand

The first day of school has never really been a point of stress for either Ernst or Hanschen. Ernst is basically friends with everyone, so he doesn't have to worry about not knowing anyone in his class. Hanschen, on the other hand, doesn't care  
because he likes to keep to himself and select few friends. He doesn't really care about other people and is more than happy to quietly do his work in peace. 

But one thing Hanschen does really really care about is his boyfriend. And everyone knowing that he is his. Let's just say, he is very big fan of PDA. 

 

Ernst walks into the school and smiles at the people who pass him in the hallway. First day of his senior year of high school and he was very happy about it. 

“Hi Ernst,” a voice says behind him. He immediately recognizes it as Bobby. He turns around and slows so he can walk beside him. He flashes a kind smile. 

“Hey! How was your summer?” he asks. Bobby chats about what he had done over the summer as Ernst pays attention and continues to walk over to where all his close friends meet in the morning. 

“What about you?” the boy asks. 

“I spent a lot of time improving my portfolio, doing some extra work, even started to do some commissions! It's nice having people wanting my work,” Ernst says as his friends come into view. 

Hanschen is the first to notice that his boyfriend is speaking to a former flame. He immediately clenched his fists. Melchior notices and rolls his eyes. 

“You cannot get jealous over him. Ernst loves you so much he could not as much hold someone else's hand,” Melchior says, but this doesn't have any effect on the blond. 

“It's not Ernst I'm worried about its fucking Bobby who obviously still likes him,” he says with a huff. 

“Really?” Ilse says sarcastically. Hanschen shoots her a glare that could kill. She puts her hands up jokingly. Hanschen pushes himself up and starts to walk over to him. 

Ernst doesn't see that his boyfriend is currently coming towards him because he's too busy paying attention to what Bobby was saying about how his brother had just moved into his dorm. One thing that he did was give the person he was having a conversation with all his attention, it's just another way to prove how kind he is. Therefore, it took him by surprise when a pair of strong hands grabbed both of his arms and pulled his thin body into theirs. When Ernst looks down and is greeted by Hanschen's face, he relaxes. 

“What are you-” Ernst starts but is cut off by soft lips pressed against his. Ernst gently places his hands on Hanschen's hips but, pulls away. 

“I-Um, have to go to class now, bye…” Bobby says slowly walking away. Ernst waves and looks back at Hanschen. 

“I see you want everyone to know that I'm dating you this year,” he says smiling at the smaller boy. Hanschen moves his head to peck his lips again. 

“Of course. I have to make up for all the years we weren't together. What a shame we started dating right as school ended when I couldn't show off my beautiful boyfriend,” he says, still staying pressed against Ernst. Moritz clears his throat and Ernst blushes while stepping away from Hanschen. 

“You guys are really into PDA,” he says jokingly. The rest of the group laughs as Ernst continues grows red. 

“Only because my lovely boyfriend refuses to let me give him visible hickeys,” Hanschen's says winking at him. 

“Hans!” he yells and hits his arm. He laughs at the others embarrassment. Melchior raises his eyebrow and walks towards Ernst. 

“So what do you have going on under that shirt then Robel? Oh wait, we already know because of Hansi’s Twitter,” he smirks. Ernst’s mouth drops as he looks over at his boyfriend. 

Ernst didn't have any social media. It's not that he wasn't allowed or anything, he just didn't really take an interest in it. It was also kind of confusing as well. Sometimes when Hanschen would scroll on Twitter while they were cuddling he would watch, but not really care. But now he highly regrets not seeing any of his boyfriend’s tweets. 

“You posted pictures of me? Shirtless?!” Ernst half yells. 

“No! It was that selfie we took together after, um,” Hanschen pauses raising his eyebrows. “activities?” he says, voice slightly raising. Ernst throws his hands in the air. 

He remembers the selfie. It was a few minutes after they had ‘relations’ and Hanschen was complaining that they never took pictures together and he wanted one. After protests from Ernst saying how his hair looks like a mess. 

“Ernie, mine is a mess too.”

“Yeah but you pull it off.”

Hanschen forced him to take a picture. In it both of them were lying next to each other on their pillow, Ernst facing Hanschen in order to hide most of his face and Hanschen smiling up at the camera. They were still shirtless and the marks on the base of Ernest's neck and on his shoulder were very visible. 

“Oh my god!” he exclaims and sits down to put his head in his hands. 

“Come on,” Hanschen says taking a seat next to him and kisses his cheek. 

“All of his accounts are basically Ernst Robel fan accounts. He always tweets about how handsome you are or posts those cute candid artsy pictures on Instagram,” she says. Ernst turns and hides his face in Hanschen's neck. 

“I think everyone in this school already knows that he is madly in love with you,” Mortiz says as the bell rings. The two boys quickly stand and Ernst turns to make his way to his class, as he did last year, but a warm hand made its way into his. 

“What? I can't walk my boyfriend to his class?” the smaller boy said smiling. Ernst rolled his eyes. 

“Isn't your first class band? It's right there. You don't need to walk me to my class,” he says. Hanschen continues to walk with him, still holding his hand. 

“Exactly why I want to walk with you. I think arriving to class early is boring,” he says. As they began to approach Ernst’s classroom, a boy began to stare at Ernst a little too long for his boyfriends liking. 

“Alright see you at lunch,” Ernst says letting go of his hand. Hanschen quickly pulls Ernst down by the collar of his shirt and softly kisses his lips. 

“See you then,” he says smirking as the boy goes red in the face. 

Hanschen really was deeply in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> SOO I really like this idea??? i might make more of these modern high school hernst fics because they are fun to write and I have a lot of headcanons about it. so just comment or something if you want more??? also my tumblr is ernstlaurens if you want to suggest another prompt for me!


End file.
